La gamine des 100
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Une jeune fille fait parti des 100 criminels envoyés sur terre et elle compte bien rester en vie et habiter sur Terre pour ne plus jamais être sous le commandement des chanceliers... Même si ils reviennent sur cette planète.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les OC et l'histoire m'appartiennent

 **Relation :** BB/OC : mentor

 **Message :** La fic n'a pas été corrigé car je n'ai pas de bêta pour mes fictions the 100

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Je descends de la navette et espérant ne pas mourir à cause des radioactivités présent sur terre. J'avance timidement suivant Octavia alors que celle-ci saute sur la terre ferme avant de faire un cri de joie et de guerre vite suivit des autres. Je marche sur la terre ferme repérant quelques fleurs et feuilles médicinales ainsi que des grenouilles venimeuses permettant de faire des flèches empoisonné au cas où on ne soit pas seules. Je ne remarque pas Bellamy qui me regarde curieusement se demandant certainement ce que je fais. Je ramasse des branches en espérant les tailler comme des lances et les plus petites comme des flèches, je pourrais aussi faire un arc avec des lianes, il y a aussi des plantes très humides si on ne trouve pas de courant d'eau.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Interroge Bellamy qui c'est approché de moi sans faire de bruit.

\- Sarah, annonce je timidement sans lever les yeux vers mon interlocuteur.

\- Que fais tu Sarah ? Questionne l'homme en se mettant accroupi devant moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je… Je ramasse des branches plus ou moins grosses pour faire des flèches et des lances ainsi que des arcs pour la chasse et des feuilles médicinales pour guérir des gens malades, explique la jeune fille blonde. Je peux aussi faire du feu avec les pierres et les branches ainsi qu'un abris pour éviter que le feu s'éteigne.

\- C'est bien… Comment tu as appris tout ça ? Demande gentiment le frère de Octavia.

\- Heu… Mon père était ingénieur et ma mère médecin, signale je en souriant gentiment à Bellamy qui me sourit en retour.

\- C'est très bien Sarah, annonce le jeune homme avant de rejoindre sa soeur.

La jeune fille pose ses trouvailles pré d'un arbre qui possède une drôle de forme avant de rentrer dans la navette trouvant un bocal vide. Je sors de nouveau dehors et j'attrape quelques grenouilles étranges mais peu être on t elles des propriétés intéressantes. Je les mets dans mon bocal avant de mettre celui-ci dans une des grandes poches de ma veste avant de ramasser mes branches et mes lianes ainsi que mes plantes curatifs et des pierres pour les tailler. Je m'assois sur un rocher présent pré de la navette et je sors une pierre à la forme d'une goûte ainsi qu'une autre pour tailler la première. Quand je termine la première mpierre, je prends un bâton droit et long pour l'accrocher dessus ainsi je fais une lance. J'aperçois de loin les adultes se disputer pour savoir si il y a des règles ou non. Pendant leur dispute j'ai déjà fait 5 lances ainsi que deux arcs, heureusement que j'ai trouvé un bois assez souple.

\- Gamine ! Viens voter pour savoir qui sera le leader ! Cri Murphy.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, grogne Bellamy en se mettant d'une manière menaçante devant son coéquipier.

J'avance vers le groupe qui me regarde curieusement pour certains et moqueusement pour d'autres. Je remarque que Clarke et Bellamy s'assassinent du regard.

\- Je vote comment ? Interroge je en regardant Murphy.

\- Tu t'enlèves le bracelet si tu es pour Bellamy ou tu le gardes si tu es pour Clarke, grogne le jeune homme comme si c'était évident.

\- Est ce que ça fait mal ? Questionne je.

\- Évidement, ricane le jeune homme.

Bellamy s'avance vers moi et s'agenouille devant moi. Il met une main sous mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Je me noie littéralement dans ses yeux sombres où je vois son courage, sa force et une grande inquiétude pour sa soeur. Le jeune homme pose sa main sur le haut de bracelet pendant que je le regarde et il tire d'une seule me causant juste une petite douleur digne d'une piqûre. Je lui fais un sourire pour le remercier et Bellamy me le rend. Je remarque que Clarke baisse la tête certainement déçu par ma décision seulement je la trouve trop arrogante même si elle essaye d'aider les autres. Les personnes discutent entre eux maintenant que le jeune homme a été élue leader du groupe des 100. Je m'avance vers la jeune femme blonde et je mets mon bracelet dans sa main. Ces yeux se lève vers moi.

\- Tu peux demander à l'asiatique d'essayer de contacter l'arche avec mon bracelet si tu veux. J'ai choisit de ne pas garder mon bracelet car je n'ai plus de famille en haut qui m'attends mais peu être que toi..., annonce je avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci Sarah, me remercie Clarke avant de partir pour donner le bracelet à son ami.

Je retourne dans la navette et je prends un bocal mais plus petit que le premier pour mettre le venin de serpent du moins si j'en trouve. Je remarque que tout le monde monte sa tente pour dormir seulement moi j'en est pas. Je baisse la tête devant ma stupidité et celle de ma mère, j'aurai dû insister pour pouvoir prendre la tente de mon père mais je sais d'avance que ma tutrice n'aurait pas voulu. Je remarque que les personnes comme à faire le camps seulement je ne veux pas les gêner donc je décide de continuer les lances pour pouvoir chasser. Quand la nuit tombe, je suis tellement concentré sur mes flèches que je ne remarque pas Bellamy qui s'avance vers moi avec un petit sourire tendre.

\- Sarah ? Interroge le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en s'asseyant à côté de moi, tu ne monte pas ta tente ?

\- Heu… J'en n'ai pas, je n'en n'ai pas eu, annonce je piteusement en baissant la tête.

\- Tu peux venir dans la mienne si tu veux, ma soeur à sa propre tente, explique Bellamy alors que je hoche la tête avec reconnaissance. Allez viens…

Bellamy passe son bras par dessus mes épaules me collant contre lui. On arrive bientôt devant la tente la plus grande du camp. Quand je rentre de dans je remarque qu'il y a un seul lit. Je me mets à rougir embarrassé faisant rire l'homme derrière moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger, annonce le jeune homme en caressant mes cheveux. Tu préfères quel côté ?

\- Le gauche, dis je en posant mes affaires dans un coin.

Je m'avance vers le côté gauche pour me coucher. Bellamy remonte la couverture sur mon corps avant de poser ces lèvres sur mes cheveux pour ensuite se coucher à son tour. Pendant la nuit, je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à finir sur son torse. Par réflexe le leader du groupe m'entoure de ses bras forts et musclés. Le matin je me réveille toujours sur le torse de jeune homme. Je ne remarque pas qu'il me regarde de ses yeux profonds avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Dehors on entend des voix qui discutent avec énergie. Je me lève discrètement pour ne pas réveiller son ami et je me dirige vers l'ouverture de la tente pour comprendre la conversation.

\- On doit y aller ! Là-bas il y a des provisions, des médicaments, s'écrit Clarke en fusillant son interlocuteur du regard.

\- Le Mont Weather est loin, je préfère t'attendre là princesse, grogne Murphy.

\- Qui vient avec moi ? Interroge la blonde.

Je me mors la lèvre, je voudrais y aller mais je suis une enfant donc elle ne voudra pas. Cependant je peux lui dire que je connais des plantes médicinales et je sais faire des armes. Bellamy se redresse et me regarde avec des yeux curieux. Il s'avance vers moi sans faire de bruit.

\- Tu veux y aller Sarah ? Interroge le frère de Octavia.

\- Oui… Mais elle ne voudra pas, je suis une enfant, je grogne en fusillant la blonde à travers la tente.

\- Vraiment ?

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

À la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
